


Pups Should Be On Their Knees

by InLoveWithHosie01



Series: sinjibo a/b/o [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), Dreamcatcher - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, F/F, Handcuffs, Punishment, Smut, Soft Ending, Vibrators, alpha bora, alpha siyeon, ankle spreader, suayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithHosie01/pseuds/InLoveWithHosie01
Summary: Part 2 of Singjibo abo series
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Series: sinjibo a/b/o [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906408
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Pups Should Be On Their Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, i hope y’all enjoy.
> 
> Comments are always welcomed.
> 
> My Twitter: 
> 
> @madenayeonsmile

**_Three Weeks After The Bathroom Incident_ **

  
Kneeling was an action that Siyeon was familiar with, however, being the one on her knees wasn’t. As soon as they were alone, Bora pointed to the ground and the younger woman immediately knew what it meant, getting to her knees and grinning when Bora took out the familiar blue collar from her bedside table and clipped it in place before attaching the leash to it and roughly pulling her onto all fours. 

  
  


Siyeon’s mouth watered when she took in the sight in front of her. Bora, in all her glory, wore a matching set of red laced underwear that hung onto her body perfectly, her brunette hair cascaded down her back perfectly, her collarbones seemed more sharp than usual and her eyes, her eyes were almost black with seduction and lust. Her lips glossed, she seductively ran her tongue over her bottom lip.

  
  


“Pups should be on all fours for their Alpha’s, isn’t that right?” Bora wore an amused smile as she crouched so she was on the same level as Siyeon, her pointer finger running over her lips before pushing between her lips, grinning when Siyeon’s tongue wrapped around it and began to suck lightly. “That’s a good girl, knowing what you have to do.” Siyeon hummed with a content smile when a second finger entered. “That’s good, pup. Make them nice and wet otherwise it’s going to be sore for you.” Bora gazed at the pup in front of her, watching how her throat bobbled whenever she swallowed. Bora couldn’t help but think of Minji’s marked body from the week before, how bruises slowly but steadily began to appear on her neck, how the marks were still sensitive when she would touch them. Jealousy overwhelmed her so she pushed her fingers further into her mouth which caused her to gag. 

  
  


“Did you enjoy your playtime with Minji, pup?” Bora growled. “I would surely hope you did after the mess you left her. You should’ve heard how she whimpered that night when I told her to open her legs.” A smug smile appeared on her face. “I just  _ love  _ the sounds she makes when it gets too much for her, or the way her legs shake when she orgasms. Oh! Don’t even get me started on how she tastes-” 

  
  


Siyeon stopped sucking and released a low growl, her eyes flashing with possessiveness at the mention of the Omega, she began to bite down as she tried to stand. Her fangs digging harshly into Bora’s flesh.

  
  


“Get your alpha under control or I will force it to submit, Signie.” Bora threatened, voice thundering with authority as she tugged roughly on her leash, forcing her to the floor again. “I won’t hesitate to put it under.” Bora could see the struggle in the younger woman’s eyes, she could see how she was fighting to keep it under control. Siyeon bit down harder, struggling against the leash that the older woman had. Bora grew impatient. Her hand shot out and wrapped around Siyeon’s throat. “Get. It. Under. Control.” 

  
  


“I-” Siyeon’s eyes began to water when the grip on her throat tightened and, using all of her will, managed to get it under control, her eyes softening as she nuzzled into the smaller woman’s hand, her tongue lapping the bite marks on the Alpha’s fingers as she purred. “Sorry.” 

  
  


“Say it properly like a good pup.” Bora’s hand traveled up her neck and made its way to her hair, lightly scratching to encourage her. 

  
  


Siyeon closed her eyes, enjoying the comforting touch of the older woman before hissing when her hair was pulled harshly. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry, please, you are my Alpha.” 

  
  


“That’s a good pup.” Bora’s grip loosened before she connected their lips in a bruising messy kiss, teeth clashed but neither really cared. Siyeon pushed Bora back onto the bed as the older woman pulled her leash, encouraging her to completely close the space between them.

  
  


Everything about the kiss was messy, their hands wandered on each other, never staying in one place for too long, constantly moving and groping at whatever flesh that was exposed to them. Siyeon kissed the sweet point on Bora’s neck, nibbling slightly on her collarbone which made the older woman pull on the leash, causing Siyeon to fall on top of her. Using her pointer finger, Bora pushed Siyeon’s jaw up in order to reconnect their lips gently, slowly pushing her tongue into her partner’s mouth. Grinning when Siyeon began to purr in content when she began to softly scratch her head, making her softly grind down on her.

  
  


“You know I don’t want to punish you, puppy, so be good.” Bora whispered as she sat up, forcing the younger one to sit back.

  
  


“I’ll be good.” Siyeon struggled to sit still, her hands gently squeezing Bora’s thighs as her hips stuttered to stop, her chest rising and falling quickly. “I promise!” Her cheeks flushed do to arousal. 

  
  


Bora pointed to the ground in front of the bed. “Kneel.” 

  
  


Once Siyeon got to her knees in front of the bed, Bora slid off her underwear and adjusted herself on the edge of the bed, her grip tightened on her puppy’s leash. Her legs opened. “If you are a good pup and make me feel good, I’ll think about easing your punishment. You aren’t allowed to touch yourself at all as you’re pleasing me, is that understood?” 

  
  


Siyeon nodded excitedly as she eyed the shorter one’s centre as if it was. “Yes!” 

  
  


Siyeon kissed both of the older woman’s inner thighs, taking her time in marking them before moving towards her main course. Giving a hard but slow lick to the sweet bundle of nerves, earning a delighted moan from the woman. Her hands wandered to the older woman’s thighs, pinning them down as she buried her tongue deeper to taste her Alpha’s sweet nectar. The young Alpha altered between slow, long, and deep strokes and sucking her clit, Bora moaned in delight and pulled her closer with the leash as she fell back onto the bed.

  
  


“Fuck!” Bora arched her back as she began to grind down onto her submissive’s tongue, her eyes rolling back as white waves of heavenly pleasure washed over her. The coil in her stomach tightened with each passing moment as Siyeon pushed her tongue further into her, moaning at her Alpha’s taste. 

  
  


Siyeon met Bora’s eyes when she began to gently drag her fingers up and down her slit, coating her fingers in the older woman’s arousal and pushed her pointer finger into the woman’s entrance, earning a delighted moan. Pushing her finger in and out slowly, watching the reactions to see how she liked it. 

  
  


“Do you like it, unnie?” Siyeon’s voice was husky as she watched pleasure wash over her so-called Alpha’s face, proud because she knew that only she (and Minji) had the power to make her like this. “You always sound so pretty whenever I do this to you…” Siyeon gently sucked her clit, causing the Alpha to jolt her hips forward in pleasure. The younger woman curled her fingers expertly, she knew exactly how to make the Alpha fall apart. Relishing in the sounds of wet thrusts and delighted moans, Siyeon could feel her own arousal spreading in her underwear as she watched the older woman fall apart from above her as she curled her fingers at the right time as she drew small circles on her clit. 

  
  


The Alpha tugged hard on the younger one’s leash, pulling her close as she let out a loud moan, legs slightly spasming as her thighs got pinned down by her little wolf, nails digging into the soft skin there as she continued to eat her out. Bora panted heavily, her chest rising and falling quickly as she attempted to steady herself. 

  
  


“That’s enough, little wolf.” Bora roughly pushed Siyeon away, flushing at the overstimulation. The younger one looked up, lips wet with the Alpha’s cum. “You did so well, puppy.” 

  
  


Siyeon hid her face, suddenly feeling shy but unable to mask the whiny moan that she released when she pressed her thighs together. “Unnie, please!” 

  
  


“Why are you begging, puppy?” Bora sat up, gently pushing her chin up so she would look at her. 

  
  


Siyeon began to whine. “Please, unnie, just touch me. You said you’d touch me if I made you feel good and I did.” 

  
  


“I did, didn’t I?” The Alpha gave the younger one a brilliant smile before connecting their lips in a breathtaking kiss. She parted and whispered. “Lay on the bed for me, puppy and I’ll give you your reward. Close your eyes and don’t open them until I tell you too.” 

  
  


Siyeon excitedly took her place on the bed as Bora got off it, going to the nearest closet, as she closed her eyes, obeying the older woman’s request. After a few patient minutes, Bora knelt on the bed. The kiss started off slow, Bora’s hands wandered over the younger woman’s body, gently groping before moving somewhere else. The Alpha effortlessly unclasped her bra and began to gently knead the flesh there. Siyeon’s lips parted and a heavy moan escaped. 

  
  


Bora took things slow, she wanted to touch every part of the younger girl before continuing with what she had planned. She wrapped her lips around one of the exposed nipples, swirling her tongue around it as she gently massaged the other before switching, her leg slipped between Siyeon’s and the younger girl gave it a welcomed moan. The Alpha smirked. 

  
  


“Keep your eyes closed and put your hands together.” The Alpha commanded and secured the silk red rope around her wrist to the bedpost. “Is it too tight?” 

  
  


Siyeon shook her head, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth. “No, it’s fine.” 

  
  


Bora hummed at the answer as she carefully tied the blindfold around her eyes before lightly dragging her fingers down the sides of her body before taking hold of her underwear and pulling it down so slow that it was almost painful. 

  
  


“Please, Bora!” Siyeon pleaded, hips thrusting to meet air, Bora’s leg gone. She whined again. “Please, just touch me, I’ve been a good pup so please.” 

  
  


“That’s not true, wolfy.” Bora frowned, suddenly pinning Siyeon’s hips to the bed, nails digging into her flesh. “You haven’t been a good pup so you need to be taught a lesson, don’t you? Now stay still like the good pup that you say you are.” 

  
  


Siyeon began to whine as Bora buckled the toy around her ankles, effectively spreading her legs and completely exposing her to the Alpha. Pressing soft kisses on Siyeon’s neck, the older woman purred at the moan that her pup released when she pressed two fingers in, thrusting slowly, enjoying the warm wetness that tightened around them.

  
  


“F-fuck!” Siyeon’s head slumped to the side when the Alpha drew firm slow circles with her clit, her hands pulled the chain of the cuff. “Pl-please don’t stop.” 

  
  


Bora pulled away, a smirk on her face when Siyeon released the neediest whine and a choked sob escaped from her. It was wrong of her but seeing the young Alpha so desperate...so vulnerable, well, it rekindled the fire in her stomach. When she secured the vibrator where she wanted, not too firmly pressed onto the clit but enough to tease the younger girl, she switched it on, a beautiful moan once again escaping her mouth. 

  
  


“There we go.” Bora let out a pleased sigh as she sat back as she watched the younger woman grind down into the toy, her mouth open as pleasure overwhelmed her. Gasps of pleasures turned to breathy moans. “Does it feel good, puppy?” 

  
  


Siyeon moaned, leaning into the pleasure that was sparking through her body. “So good. So good.” 

  
  


The Alpha observers her quickly, feeling the heat return to her core. She bit her lip as she watched how the younger one began to grind faster, showing that she was close. “Do you want to come, puppy?”

“Please.” Siyeon nodded as her hips continued to grind to the vibrations. “Can I?”

“No.”

A beautiful whine left her lips as she stopped moving, trying her best to ignore the way the coil in her stomach began to get even tighter and how she could basically feel how wet she was on the sheets below her. “Please let me come.” 

“Let go when you want to, pup.” Bora leaned down and began marking her stomach, earning delighted moans in return. 

  
  


Tears came to Siyeon’s eyes as she struggled to hold on. “I- I don’t know how long I can hold it-“ The vibrations stopped and the younger girl let out a broken sob as her legs spasmed as she came, anger taking over her as she let out another sob, her orgasm ruined. 

“Why are you crying, puppy?” Bora took off the blindfold to see teary eyes. “You asked to come and you did..Are you not grateful?”

  
  


“That’s not what I meant-“ A slap on her cunt made her cry out with the pleasure, her legs slightly shaking, her chest raised and fell heavily. 

  
  


Bora held her chin tightly, her grip bruising. Her eyes cold. “Are you not sorry?”

  
  


“Sorry?” 

  
  


Two fingers pushed into her roughly and Siyeon arched her back, moaning in delight when her thumb made slow circles on her clit, her mouth opened enough for Bora to push two fingers deep inside of her to suck on. 

  
  


Bora removed her fingers from her mouth, and wrapped it around the leash, pulling her up roughly so the younger one could look into her eyes.

  
  


“For having playtime without me.” Bora’s voice was husky and rich, her eyes dark with lust as she watched the tears roll down the familiar path as she edged the younger one mercilessly, making her into a whiny pleading mess, her entire body flushed with pleasure and pain. “I have one rule, Siyeon, one.” 

  
  


“I’m sorry!” Siyeon lurched forward at a rough thrust, tears once again coming to her eyes as she struggled to close her legs, her core becoming sensitive. “Please! Please, just let me…” The younger girl didn’t know how much more she could take, the pain was starting to overwhelm the pleasure and Siyeon didn’t know how much she could handle before she broke.

  
  


“Why are you sorry?” The speed increased.

  
  


A gasp, her neglected clit throbbing for attention. “F-for touching Minji without your permission or consent!” 

  
  


Loud wet noises filled the room. 

  
  


“Do you deserve to come?” 

  
  


“No!” Siyeon met each thrust that the older girl gave her, meeting her eyes. “I-haven’t behaved.” 

  
  


Bora connected their lips again and smirked when Siyeon didn’t try to control it. “Who’s the Alpha, Singie? Who’s the one in charge?” 

  
  


“Y-you!” Siyeon cried out when Bora began giving her clit attention, her toes clenched with pleasure as Bora released her hands from the handcuffs, they flew up, pulling Bora closer to her and began sucking and biting her neck, earning a delighted moan from the older girl, the scent of mint lilies and vanilla cinnamon filled the room as each Alpha scented each other. 

  
  


They locked eyes. 

  
  


“Alpha, please…” Siyeon pleaded again. “Please let me feel good, you are my alpha.” 

  
  


“Come, baby.” 

  
  


Siyeon’s orgasm hit her like a train hitting a car, an explosion of pleasure shot throughout her body, rendering her into a fucked daze, she clenched so hard around her Alpha’s fingers that it was difficult to keep pumping but she did. Her entire body tensed before relaxing when she felt Bora scenting her as she pressed warm kisses on her neck, her pumps slowing before disappearing completely. The Alpha reconnected their lips shortly before unbuckling the ankle spreader and placing it on the floor.

  
  


Bora pressed soft kisses on her ankles and wrists, doing her best to soothe the pain before pressing a soft kiss on her forehead. “I’m so proud of you, little wolf.” She gave another kiss. “I’m so proud of you. You were such a good girl for me, the best ever. My pretty little wolf.” She pulled the blanket over the both of them before pulling her into a comforting hug, whispering praises in her ear until Siyeon had somewhat recovered. 

  
  


“Was I too rough? Too cruel?” Bora asked quietly, worried in case she had hurt the younger wolf in some way or form, she was still breathing heavy.

  
  


“I’m fine.” Siyeon shook her head, smiling at the older girl to reassure her. “Sometimes it was a bit...painful but the pleasure of it all helped. Don’t worry, okay? I deserved it. I misbehaved and you showed me that you, Miss Kim Bora, are the Alpha.” 

  
  


“I never want to hurt you-“ 

  
  


“I know, my love.” Siyeon pressed a soft kiss on her lips before stifling a yawn before focusing on the look of adoration she was receiving from the older girl. “I love you, Bora.” Siyeon entwined their hands and snuggled deeper into her neck, smiling in content with the scent of her mate and warmth. 

  
  


“I love you too, puppy.” Bora pressed another kiss on her head as she calmly scratched her head, earning purrs in response, a soft smile appeared on her face. “We’re going to need to get a bath….” 

  
  


“Sleep first.” 

  
  


Bora sighed but chuckled when the younger girl seemed to snuggle deeper into her armpit. “What is it with you and armpits?” 

  
  


“They’re cosy!” Siyeon’s voice was muffled as she spoke but Bora could feel her smiling. “When is Minji coming home?” 

“She should be finished with her schedule soon, do you miss her?” 

  
  


“Yes...I love her.” Siyeon spoke with her eyes closed, sleepiness showing in her voice. “She’s also cosy.” 

  
  


“When she arrives, I’ll wake you up, okay, baby?” Bora’s voice is soft.

  
  


“Please.”

  
  


“Sleep well, my little wolf.” 


End file.
